Love You Like I'm Going To Lose You
by JaggerK
Summary: Life happens so fast as a Crimefighter...and so death.
I own nothing – not from DC or from Meaghan Trainor and John Legend. I just like to play with them. Lyrics are from Meghan Trainor's song 'Like I'm Going to Lose You'. I recommend listening to the song while you read this.

It seems like heroes would be in a position where they would always be on the verge of losing someone they love. When I heard this song it made me think about how they would appreciate their loved ones more and value their time together, or maybe not.

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

They had been in Paris at the Eiffel Tower, kissing. They had saved the world and it had been amazing. Then word had come back that it wasn't over yet. Now she was on her knees on the polar ice cap and Wally was gone. The pain was unbearable.

It was 918 days later that a new Leaguer on watch duty came in to the Watchtower cafeteria to ask the Team just returned from a mission if they had any idea why an old distress beacon for Kid Flash would have been activated on the polar ice cap. Especially since Kid Flash was clearly at the table with them.

It took the Team almost a full minute to respond. Nightwing moved first, calling for a Javelin to be prepped immediately, and pulling a shocked Tigress to her feet. The rest of the Team followed them out the door at a run.

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

She sat bolt upright in bed. Her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to push back the tears welling in her eyes. Her hand brushed gently across his hair just to feel the solidity of him as he lay sleeping next to her. It was just been a dream she told herself. She hadn't really been lost and alone, calling for him, calling for their daughter with no answer.

If she was honest, though, it was her reality. She dropped into their lives when it was safe or at least when she decided it less dangerous. When was it really safe for an assassin and a hero to be together? When was it ever truly safe for her to be with their daughter?

She shivered and slid back under the covers into the warmth provided by his strong body. A well-muscled arm drew her tightly against him. It felt safe there with him in that moment. She craved that fiercely.

It would end or begin here she decided. She would find a way to extricate herself from her life as assassin and be worthy of Roy and Lian. Or she would never, ever see them again.

 **So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

It all happened so fast – she was leaping, grabbing Robin, covering his body with her own. There was white hot pain, numbness. Catwoman heard Batman calling her name, Robin begging her to stay, both as if from very far away. Something wet was falling on her face. Was it tears? Was Robin crying? Then the darkness descended and everything went black.

Something was dragging her toward the surface. There was pain there and she wanted to stay in the dark numbness.

"She's waking up. Get Leslie!" That was Batman. Followed by the sound of running feet. A hand still in its gauntlet ran over her hair. Gentle lips pressed to her cheek. A low voice, Bruce now, murmured in her ear. "Open those beautiful eyes. Come back to us."

Yes, she could do that. For them.

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Her fingers dug into her father's armour. The boy, the man, whom she loved, was lying on the ground not breathing. His brother was trying to breathe life into his lungs while his father pumped his chest. Why? Why did she wait until now, this horrible moment, to admit to herself that she loved him?

Deep down she knew she loved him. Everyone thought she didn't date because her father scared all the boys away. He wouldn't have scared this one away if he wasn't so pigheaded as to realize that she loved him. The figure on the ground sucked in a breath of air suddenly.

Speedy dropped to the ground on her knees beside Robin. His eyes flickered from Nightwing and Batman to her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you idiot." Tears slipped from under her mask. "Don't leave me."

"If you felt that way about it you could have been the one doing mouth to mouth instead of Nightwing." Robin's voice was hoarse as he sat up.

Speedy gave a watery laugh and leaned in to press her lips gently to his. Robin, though, had other ideas. His hand gripped the back of her hood and held her to him, deepening the kiss.

Arrows, Bats, with all assembled Team and League members gaped as Lian Harper and Damian Wayne, Speedy and Robin respectively, proceeded to kiss each other thoroughly in the middle of the battlefield. With the exception of Black Canary and Catwoman who looked at one another smugly as if they had been waiting for this all along.

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

He sat staring at the floor. She was gone. It was all over and there was no getting the time back. No chance at changing the mistakes he'd made. He'd never told her how he had felt. Let her go to love and be loved by another.

Then she had died. She had died a hero fighting a demon and declaring her love for another.

There was nothing left to do now but go through the final motions. Attend the funeral that would be fit to rival those of Atlantean royalty with the other Team and League members. Watch as Garth was offered condolences on the loss of his love, Tula.

Kaldur'ahm, Aqualad, leader of the Team, stood and forced himself to join his teammates still shrouded in his regrets.

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you 


End file.
